


After Laika

by yuutsuhime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Magical Realism, Parent-Child Relationship, Slice of Life, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutsuhime/pseuds/yuutsuhime
Summary: Snapshots of a former archmage and the surrogate daughter she struggles to raise.
Relationships: Kiki Harris & Johanna Solvang





	After Laika

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a character concept for a story that ended up becoming [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659937). These characters and their setting were exchanged for characters I'd previously written.

Jovie hated Thora immediately. Thora was one of those new-age Academy kids who'd been built up by their parents to become an archmage in the same way that parents hovered around their piano prodigies and all-star ice skaters, pruning them with money like Bonsai trees. It was disgusting and Jovie had forgotten to water the Bonsai back home anyway but it was winter and the plants were hibernating or something. They'd be fine.

"Did your parents name you before or after they decided you'd specialize in lightning," Jovie said, throwing her blazer over a bar stool. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Nice to meet you too," said Thora.

"Hey Love," said Jovie to the burly tattooed man behind the bar. "Make me drunk enough to tolerate her."

Love grunted and moved over to the other side of the bar. The air was full of smoke and old wood, with an occasional gust of fish from off the bay as the town settled down for the night.

"Why the fuck do you want an internship," said Jovie. "And why are you bothering me of all people? I already have a kid to take care of for God's sake. Or I get it. You're here to harken me back to the good old days and start up some redemption plot or whatever. I've got news for you. Magic is work."

"I know it's work; it's always been—"

"Look. I'm unlicensed now for you-know-what-the-fuck-the-reason-is; I'm a fucking cautionary tale down at the academy, so if you think you're being cute or rebellious or whatever; if you think I think you're edgy or something then you're wrong—and if you think I'm cool then you're still wrong since I'm a mom now. I'm a shit mom but I'm a mom and I don't have time to set shit on fire any more."

"Look, I live here now," said Thora, and Jovie rolled her eyes. "I graduated with high honors, and I want the world to be a safer and better place."

"You aren't unique, but you'd have better luck shooting thunder at God. One because he doesn't fucking exist; and two, because—"

"Oh cut the crap, you're just as bad as everyone—"

"You can swear if you want to—Love, what the fuck is this?"

"It's iced tea," said Love, and Jovie sipped angrily.

"I totally understand how you lost to an Iceforge now," breathed Thora.

"You go fuck with dragons."

"Couldn't be worse than a washed up analog caster. I gave you a chance," Thora said, and stormed out.

Love looked over the bar and said, "Is it your mission to alienate everyone you meet?"

"I want more vodka," said Jovie. "I'm not feeling quite dead enough."

"Go home," Love said. "Kiki's a good kid. She needs a mom."

"She'll be fine," said Jovie, stumbling on her chair legs as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Make sure you flush this time," said Love, but Jovie had already shut the door.

* * *

"Hi, Abe," I said, pounding on the door of his hut.

"Kiki, we're eating dinner—can it wait?" said Abe from indoors. Then Abe and Marla started mumbling and Abe conceded and Marla shouted, "You can join us if you want, Kiki."

"It's okay, I already ate at home. I'll just wait on the porch," I said, and sat down. A few minutes later Abe carried his plate out and sat down next to me. He'd made a stew from the deer he'd tracked down that afternoon, full of vegetables the farmers had grown and sold the other day, which was poured over a pasty from the bakery down by the pier.

"Did you see any dragons today?" I asked, and Abe laughed.

"There's not too many left around here to bother us. Those dragons don't like the cold, you know."

"What about ice dragons?" I asked. "I heard they shoot ice at you and freeze your feet to the ground! And then they eat you in half and leave your shoes stuck! Or fire dragons—couldn't they just shoot fire everywhere and make a big forest fire to keep them warm?"

"I've never seen a dragon, ever, when we're out hunting," said Abe. "If I did he'd have hunted me and made me into Abe jerky and hung me up in his cave or wherever he lived. Then I suppose he'd go out onto the front of his cave and go talk to a little Kiki-dragon that showed up."

"I'm not a kid any more, you know," I said. "Jovie says I'm old enough to drink and hear swear words."

"Well, that's 'cause your mother—well, Jovie—is a very interesting woman," said Abe, swallowing a spoonful of stew. "Don't drink, ever. Those dragons would come out and grab you and then give you a big old lecture about taking care of yourself."

Abe took out a bottle of alcohol and took a swig with a big grin.

"Hey!" I said. "No fair!"

"Abe, set a good example," said Marla from the window.

"I ain't a good example, honey. That's why you married me."

"You're doing the dishes tonight," said Marla, and shut the window.

"But do you think I'm old enough?" I pressed.

"What, do you want some?" said Abe. "You can't have any, it's expensive and I'm the married one."

"Am I old enough to go hunting with you?"

"Oh, that. What does your mother say about that?"

"Please! I won't touch any buttons or anything. I won't fly the plane or anything if I can just come with!"

"I'll have to talk to her," Abe sighed, gesturing towards the house. "And most likely she'll say no. What are you even gonna do? Did anyone even teach you to shoot?"

"No, but you do it—"

"Because I practiced my whole life and—"

"So then you did do it when it when you were my age—"

"Okay," said Abe, standing up. "Let's make a deal. You come in and help me wash these dishes here and then I'll think about it. But I'm not making any decisions tonight."

"Please!"

Abe took out his alcohol again and took a long drink. "Sorry, Kiki. I seem to be too drunk to make important decisions. Come on. Let's clean up. There's dish soap on the counter."

* * *

"I'm home," I said. "Guess what?"

"You're too loud, Kiki," Jovie breathed from the other room. She was laying down on our bed with a washcloth over her forehead and a cluster of empty bottles on the ground.

"It's too cold in here," I said.

"Then come under the covers," said Jovie.

"You smoked again."

"Did not."

"I smell it in here."

"Oh," Jovie mumbled. "You got me. If I make eggs tomorrow will you forgive me?"


End file.
